


Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple, Nonbinary Character, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two boyfriends enjoying a quiet morning together.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: While this story includes a pregnant trans man, it is more so a small character study on trans + nonbinary parenthood in general, and while I understand how touchy of a subject trans pregnancy can be, I decided to write this to bring light towards the subject and show my own views on it in a wish to destigmatize it, and I do not intend to fetishize trans pregnancy or to upset anyone with this piece.

Morning.

That was the word that had popped into Russel's mind when they first woke up. The word had come to mind because, as they awoke, the first thing they saw was an overwhelmingly bright ray of sunlight that had come in through the window, which they were now sluggishly moving towards to draw the curtains over.

The room became dark once more- as dark as it possibly could be at at this time in the morning -and they sighed, rubbing their eyes with their left hand, then trying to blink phosphenes from their vision as they slowly made their way to the bathroom. They were in no rush; as soon as they were finished in the bathroom, they planned on going straight back to bed. No point being up so early on a day like this.

Russel got in bed again and stretched, groaning as their back popped loudly; another subtle reminder that middle age was creeping up on them. Their eyelids fluttered as they got comfortable again, one arm propping their head up while the other arm fell limply at their side and onto the covers. They stared across the room at their desk, absentmindedly thinking about how they should really clean that thing out soon, both drawers were so overloaded with clutter that they barely shut, and they could do with throwing away all the crumpled paper on the floor, and they should get something to clean the dried paint splatters off the counter, and...

A quiet rustling of the sheets got their attention, and they turned to their left to find their husband in the process of waking up. Stuart muttered something inaudible as he stirred, and then he wrinkled his nose, his eyes shut tightly. Russel found that Stuart had a habit of doing that in his sleep, as Russel often woke up much earlier than him and would simply lay there in the dull light of the early morning and watch him as he slept. They found it rather endearing.

Stuart made another small noise and stretched, letting out a silent yawn. With his eyes half-lidded, and his limbs so long and gangling that his arms and legs alone nearly took up his side of the bed entirely when fully extended, Russel mused that he looked like Katsu waking up after one of his many afternoon naps. They couldn't help but stifle a laugh; he had an especially severe case of bedhead this morning, his hair tangled together and sticking up in every direction, and a small line of drool had dried overnight and now clung to the corner of his mouth. He still managed to look as attractive as ever.

"Morning, handsome," Russel murmured, wiping Stuart's face with the corner of the sheet.

"Morning," he replied, a sleepy grin appearing on his face as he leaned in for his good morning kiss. These were the kind of mornings Russel enjoyed the most. Russel didn't mind the alternative, the ones where they had to get up at five o'clock and hurriedly get ready for a show or interview, or whatever else they had scheduled for the day, but they greatly preferred the ones where they and Stu got to sleep in and just lay with each other for a bit, exchanging small kisses and softly running their fingers against the other's skin, enjoying each other's presence in quiet, complete bliss. Russel sometimes wished they could stay that way forever.

"You sleep good?" Russel asked, shifting their position on the bed so that they were now at eye level with Stuart's chest. He was wearing one of Russel's nightshirts, and it was considerably big on him. The neck hung so low that Russel could spot one of the two thin, pink scars on their husband's chest. They didn't know what it was about the scars they loved so much, all they knew was that they liked looking at them, and tracing over them with their finger and occasionally kissing them when the two of them cuddled. Their eyes then wandered over to Stuart's right hand, which had interlocked with their own without them realizing. Russel stared at their hands.

"Yeah, actually", Stuart replied, his eyes now fully open. He smiled, showing that gap Russel adored so much. "She didn't give me too much trouble last night. Guess she was tired as I was, for once."

"Oh believe me, I know," Russel said, "You were 'so tired' last night that you wouldn't even let me say good night to her."

"I was exhausted, Russ!" said Stuart, gently nudging Russel's bicep. "Besides, you had the entire day to talk to her, 's'not my fault you waited until one in the morning."

Russel shrugged, gently pulling back the covers so that they only covered the two's legs at most. "Then I suppose now would be a good time to make up for my radio silence yesterday, hmm?"

Stuart shook his head at that, but he snickered, propping himself up on his pillow so that he was sitting up. "I suppose I've got nothing better to do than to listen to you talk," he said, and rolled his eyes, though his tone of voice gave away that he was only teasing. "Perhaps your droning will make her fall back asleep, 'cos now you've gone and woke her up. Bastard."

"Screw you", Russel laughed, "and don't swear, she's listening, you know." They grabbed the hem of Stuart's nightshirt and pulled it up. Their gaze softened as their eyes landed on Stuart's belly, their left hand reaching out to brush against the skin. It had been hard to believe that they were going to be parents, but now, seven months after they had found out, it was- decidedly -not too difficult to believe. They would never say it to their husband's face, but seeing Stuart with what now could only ever be mistaken for a baby bump was almost comical, as the man had had the build of a No. 2 pencil since the day they met. But as much as Russel (and Murdoc...and Noodle) enjoyed teasing Stuart for his new figure, it made them remember their daughter was barely two months away, and that thought was enough to make Russel's heart flutter. They planted a soft kiss onto the top of the bump.

"Good morning, peanut", Russel crooned, placing their hand on the spot they had kissed; their other hand was once again intertwined with Stuart's. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, your dad decided his beauty sleep was more important than me spending quality bonding time with my unborn child."

Stuart rolled his eyes again, draping his arm over the curve of his belly. "Oh, please." He laid his head back against his pillow and stared up at the ceiling, watching tiny specks of dust float around, where thin rays of sunlight were coming in through small openings in the curtains. He shut his eyes, Russel's baby talk slowly fading to background noise as he began to doze off. He was vaguely aware of Russel tracing over his stretch marks, and occasionally the baby would stir, resulting in a delighted gasp from Russel and temporarily pulling Stuart back into consciousness. But the room was nice and warm, and Russel's voice was deep and soothing...he fell back into a deep sleep within minutes.

Russel realized Stuart had fallen asleep, and chuckled, lightly tapping their fingers against the side of his belly. The taps were answered with a few small, fluttering kicks, and they grinned. They would have never imagined that this was how their life would have ended up. They felt they had essentially gone to Hell and back because of the band, and they had given up hope on having a normal, peaceful life a long time ago. They couldn't say the life they had now was normal, far from it, and it definitely wasn't always peaceful. But they didn't mind that, not now. Not when they got to have lazy, slow mornings like these where they could lay in bed with their husband late into the day, rambling to their unborn daughter as if she were a full grown adult who understood every word of it. Had Russel the choice to go back and change anything leading up to this moment, they didn't think they would. Nothing could ever compare to this, they could never put into words how happy they were now. There was only one word that could come close to describing it, the same word Stuart had used to describe moments where they were together, staying up into the late hours of the night, playing old songs or simply sitting in silence, just taking the moment in and enjoying the mere concept of being with one another.

It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place sometime during Phase 2. I headcanon Russel as a genderfluid gay man who uses multiple pronouns, but I used only they/them in this story to keep it simple.


End file.
